


Le Cours de Tir à l’Arc

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, fighting lessons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> « La fois où je vous ai appris à tirer à l’arc, ça a duré une matinée complète, vous avez pété deux cordes, vous vous êtes foutu l’arc dans l’œil trois fois, dans mon œil à moi deux fois et vous avez fini par planter une flèche dans le cul d’un cheval derrière vous. (…) Je vous ai traité de gland toute la matinée, vous m’avez foutu les nerfs en biseau au bout d’un quart d’heure, vous avez pris des calottes par grappe de cinq ; qu’est-ce que vous venez me chanter avec vos "bien expliqué"  ? »</i> Arthur, épisode "Le Vulgarisateur", livre III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cours de Tir à l’Arc

**Author's Note:**

> La légende arthurienne appartient au domaine public, mais cette version-ci a été subtilement élaborée par Alexandre Astier.

« Tout ceci est d’une telle brutalité, Sire ! s’exclama Bohort, les doigts crispés sur la poignée du couteau. C’est à mourir d’épouvante.  
-Mais enfin, ça fait UNE HEURE qu’on est là-dessus ! tempêta Arthur. Vous pouvez pas faire un effort, non ?  
-Peut-être qu’on devrait tenter autre chose ? fit timidement le chevalier.  
-Autre chose ? Quoi, autre chose ?  
-Eh bien, manifestement, la chose martiale n’est pas de mon ressort, reconnaissez-le. En revanche, je détiens un talent certain pour les gâteaux à la purée de pomme, et se concentrer sur ses points forts a toujours été une meilleure manière d’…  
-Vous êtes chevalier, Bohort, soupira le roi. Pas aide-cuisinier. Et j’aimerais bien que vous soyez foutu de lancer ce poignard correctement, et ce, si possible, avant la fin de la journée. Ma patience a des limites.  
-Mais Sire, que faites-vous de ma blessure à la main ?  
-Votre blessure ? releva le souverain, intrigué. Quelle blessure ?  
-Parfaitement ! Le fil parfaitement affûté de la lame m’a donné une belle estafilade !  
-Ah, çaaaa… se plaignit Arthur, en se passant la main sur le visage. Mais ça va pas recommencer !? Vous avez un bobo, voilà tout. Une égratignure. On en a déjà parlé.  
-Je refuse de continuer. Imaginez-vous, si cela s’infecte ? Je risque même de perdre ma main !  
-Mais vous vous rendez compte, un peu ? l’apostropha le roi. Je peux pas vous apprendre le combat au corps-à-corps parce que vous chiez dans vot’ froc ; on n’arrive à rien quand je vous donne une épée parce que vous avez jamais su en tenir une ; alors du coup, j’essaye de vous apprendre une technique à distance : et même ça, ça ne marche pas ?!?  
-C’est ce que je m’acharne à vous dire, Sire. Cela ne mène à rien. Je n’ai aucune aptitude à la violence.  
-Écoutez, Bohort, reprit le souverain d’une voix plus douce. Le lancer de couteaux, c’est pas si ‘violent’ que ça. Ça demande de la concentration, du calme, et de la patience. C’est pour ça que j’essaye de vous l’apprendre. Allez, on y retourne. »

Avec persévérance, il recommença à guider le bras du chevalier, qui se crispa immédiatement.

 

*

 

« Sire ! Sire ! J’en ai gros ! », criait Perceval, en rythme avec les coups qu’il assénait au battant de bois.

Le visage tout ensommeillé, Arthur ouvrit la porte, bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

« Vous tapez encore une fois sur cette porte, vous vous prenez un pain, c’est certain.  
-Mais Sire…  
-Vous avez trente secondes pour m’expliquer c’est quoi ce boucan.  
-Le boucan c’est pas un truc de cuisson ? »

Désemparé, le souverain écarquilla les yeux.

« De _cuisson_ ?  
-Non mais, je demande, parce qu’à force de traîner avec Karadoc, j’apprends des mots de cuisine, et j’crois que ce mot-là, il me l’a déjà dit, alors…  
-Tiens, d’ailleurs, il n’est pas avec vous, cette fois-ci ? s’étonna le roi.  
-Nan. Là y a que moi qui en ai gros.  
-Mais, une fois pour toutes, euh… cette expression n’existe pas, vous savez.  
-‘En avoir gros’ ? Pourtant les gens ils disent bien : ‘gnagnagna, j’en ai gros…’  
-‘En avoir gros _sur le cœur_ ’, Perceval. Il faut qu’on en ait gros sur quelque chose.  
-Mais pourquoi on en aurait gros sur quelque chose ? Je comprends pas.  
-Eh bien, pour que la phrase soit correcte, il doit y avoir un complément d’objet après. Sinon, ça veut rien dire. »

Le chevalier prit une mine si perdue et peinée qu’Arthur se sentit obligé d’ajouter :

« Bref. C’est pas important. Vous en aviez gros sur le cœur à cause de quoi exactement ?  
-Ben… C’est que j’ai vu que vous entraîniez le seigneur Bohort au rejet de flammes, aujourd’hui.  
-Au rejet de… Oh, au jet de lames. Oui, c’est vrai, ça. Hé bé ? Je croyais que vous aussi, vous aviez des techniques de combat avec votre ami. Le combat psychologique, et tout…  
-Ouais, c’est pour ça que Karadoc il est pas venu, avoua Perceval. Parce que moi, ben j’aurais bien aimé apprendre des trucs avec vous, quand même. C’est classe.  
-Mais euh, attendez, l’arrêta le roi. Bohort, il prend des cours avec moi parce qu’il n’a pas fait ses cl… » Il s’arrêta juste à temps. En plus, cette explication ne pouvait qu’apporter davantage de confusion. « Parce qu’il a du retard. »

La confusion vint quand même.

« Eh ben ? nota Perceval. Moi aussi j’ai du retard !  
-Non mais vous c’est pas pareil, rectifia le roi avec affection, en s’appuyant contre l’encadrement de porte. Bohort, c’est un cas particulier.  
-Donc lui il a droit et pas moi ? fit alors le chevalier, blessé. Vous m’aimez plus ?  
-Mais noooooooooon, nia Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis qu’est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ?  
-Ça vient faire que je vous demande et vous disez non. C’est pas juste.  
-Ah mais c’est pas possible d’avoir une tête de mule pareille ! s’agaça le souverain. Vous imaginez, si tous mes chevaliers étaient aussi chiants ?  
-Alors c’est non ? insista-t-il. C’est vraiment pas gentil, Sire.  
-Bon, bon, vous avez gagné ! s’énerva Arthur. Demain, à la première heure, je vais vous entraîner un peu. Sinon je sens que vous allez pas me lâcher. »

Il claqua la porte tandis que Perceval levait les poings en murmurant : « Ouais ! ».

 

*

 

Ce n’était pas exactement ‘à la première heure’ car Perceval avait un mal fou à se lever le matin ; mais dans la matinée, à l’heure du deuxième casse-dalle de Karadoc, le roi et lui étaient effectivement dans la cour d’entraînement.

« On va faire du rejet de flammes ? demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.  
-Du jet de lames avec vous ? répéta Arthur. Euh, non. Je tiens à la vie. »

Perceval parut tout vexé.

« Pourtant Bohort il fait ça !  
-Oui mais Bohort ne fait pas grand-chose _d’autre_ , corrigea le roi, avec patience. Allez. Comme on a déjà pas mal abordé les techniques du combat singulier…  
-Les trente degrés, répondit Perceval du tac au tac.  
-Exactement, les trente degrés, reprit Arthur (en se demandant ce qu’ils avaient bien pu retenir au juste de ces leçons) ; aujourd’hui, on va essayer l’apprentissage d’une arme en particulier.  
-Quoi comme arme ?  
-J’avais pensé vous laisser choisir… Vous aimeriez faire quoi ? »

Perceval commença par dire qu’il n’avait pas envie de se battre à l’épée – sans vouloir vous offenser, Sire – parce que c’était ringard ; que les poignards, ça faisait trop Dagonet et qu’il l’aimait pas trop (Arthur subodora un autre carambolage linguistique avec le terme « dague », à moins que ce ne soit encore une preuve du spectaculaire talent du chevalier pour discerner les traîtres) ; et que les masses d’arme, c’était vraiment un truc de gros bourrin et que ça lui plaisait pas non plus.

« Ben je sais pas trop ce qui reste, du coup ! en conclut Arthur. Si, à la limite, les arcs… Ça vous dirait, d’apprendre le tir à l’arc ?  
-C’est quoi, ça ?  
-Vous savez, le machin avec les cordes et les flèches ? »

Perceval prit l’air songeur.

« Là, Sire, je suis mélangé.  
-Mitigé, rectifia le roi par automatisme.  
-Ouais. Mon oncle est mort comme ça.  
-Ah bon ? » s’alarma Arthur. Il n’avait pas envie que cette banale leçon martiale devienne traumatisante pour Perceval. « Il est mort à la guerre ?  
-Nan, il s’est tiré dessus _avec_ un arc.  
-Oh. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le chevalier releva les yeux, une ferme résolution dans le regard.

« J’vais apprendre. Comme ça, ça risquera pas de m’arriver. »


End file.
